


Red

by Novindalf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novindalf/pseuds/Novindalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the asoiafkinkmeme prompt (one of my own :P): "Alayne Stone didn't get it all from you, sweetling." very AU, Cat comes to rescue Sansa from the Vale, and to exact her revenge on Lord Baelish. Filled as part of tourneyohand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

He’s dragged before them in chains, soiled, stinking and pitiful. The only indication of who he once was is the mockingbird pin that holds his sodden rag of a tunic together, and he trembles at the sight of the Moon Door, wide open and beckoning. Catelyn feels Sansa shake beside her and reaches out to her.

“It’s alright, darling,” she says gently, squeezing her daughter’s hand. “You’re safe now.”

Petyr raises his head at the sound of her voice, a voice that by all accounts should not have been heard ever again after the Red Wedding. He squints up at the dais with bleary eyes, past the weirwood throne where little Lord Arryn bounces up and down on a dozen cushions, past even the girl he’s been calling ‘daughter’ for the past few moons, and stares up at the woman who stands tall and proud as ever she was, back on the banks of the Trident.

“Cat…” he whispers, and though she cannot hear him over the vicious wind that circles the room, she knows what he’s said.

She clears her throat. “Lord Baelish,” she says loudly, so that all gathered can hear and bear witness. “You have been brought forward today to receive sentence for your crimes.”

If he hears her words, his face gives no indication. “Cat,” he breathes, “I thought you were dead – they told me you were dead.”

“I survived,” she replies. “No thanks to you.” She waves her other hand to the handful of northmen standing behind her, then drops it down to rest on the head of the huge direwolf beside her. “Grey Wind and these brave men were able to save me. I thought it best that as few people as possible knew of my survival, if I was to find my surviving children.” Her voice gives away no hint of emotion, but she can feel Sansa’s hand warm in hers and it gives her the strength not to crumble.

“Catelyn, I am so so sorry-”

“Enough,” she cuts him off icily. “We are not here to discuss that. You are a traitor to the bone, and we are here to hear your crimes and sentence. Lord Royce, please begin.”

He says nothing as Yohn Royce reads out the words that will condemn him, just keeps staring up at her as if it is only they two in the room. It is only when she speaks again, to declare him guilty of all he is accused of, that he even seems aware there is anyone else present, but he keeps staring even then, a hopeful, slightly confident smile gracing his filthy face.

The smile is wiped off with her next words. “And for all that, I, Lady Catelyn Stark, widow of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and Hand of the King, sister to Edmure Tully, Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident, sister to the late Lady Lysa Arryn and aunt to Robert Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Warden of the East and Defender of the Vale, sentence you to die.”

“Cat! No!!” Petyr’s scream pierces the High Hall and he struggles ferociously against the two guards that restrain him as his sentence is pronounced. “Cat, please! I love you, I’ve only ever loved you! I did this for you!”

“You did what for me?” she shouts furiously, descending the dais and striding towards him, Grey Wind hard on her heels. “You betrayed my husband, you killed Jon Arryn, you murdered my sister and you abducted my daughter!”

“I took her away from King’s Landing, from Cersei and the king – I saved her!”

“You manipulated and controlled her, you tried to use her and turn her into your own puppet!” she retorted, coming to stop in front of him. “You’re sick and twisted, and there is no place in the seven hells that is less than you deserve.” She stepped aside and nodded to the guards. “Take him down to the Moon Door.”

“CAT!!!” he screeches, sobbing. “Cat, please!! You can’t kill me, we grew up together, you love me!”

“I loved Eddard Stark, my husband who is now dead because of your treachery. I do not love you.”

“Please, Cat,” Petyr whimpers through his sobs. “Ned would let me live, he wouldn’t have me killed, he’d let me go to the Wall. Please, you’d never do anything to disappoint your precious husband.”

“Lady Stark?” one of Petyr’s guards hesitates, unsure whether the sentence still stands. Catelyn waves them away and bends down to where Petyr huddles on the floor next to the Moon Door.

“Ned was precious to me, you are right. Very precious indeed. But do you know what else?” Petyr shakes his head slightly, staring up at her with pleading eyes, looking as if he will weep with relief

She leans forward, so her lips are almost to his ear

“He’s not here,” she says, and pushes him backwards into the abyss.

His screams are lost in the wind, but as she straightens up she looks down at the pathetic flying figure.

“Alayne Stone didn’t get it all from you, _sweetling_.”


End file.
